


Video In The Morning

by orphan_account



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, Short, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-06-01 14:34:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6524137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan is up before Phil with plans to record a video today. It's too early so they settle for anime and cuddles instead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Video In The Morning

**Author's Note:**

> A small phanfic, hope you guys enjoy!

Phil walked around the flat wearing his new pajamas. It was valentine's day and Dan and him have decided to spend this holiday inside. They both prefered to stay in their flat anyways. 

He found dan slouching in his normal spot on the couch. Instead of a computer he had a bowl of cereal on his chest. “Hey Bear, you're in your internet browsing position already?” Phil smiles gently as he walks over to his boyfriend. “Oh, I was actually just waiting for you to wake up.”

Dan put his bowl on the side table and stretched once he got on his feet. “Come here Philly” He yawned and extended his arms. Phil walked over to him and hugged him. After a few moments Phil pulled away. “I still need my coffee, I’ll be back in a moment.” He kissed his boyfriend lightly on his cheek. 

Dan followed his tired boyfriend into the kitchen to grab more cereal. “So Philly, want to film a video?” The brunette asked. “This early in the morning?” Phil questions, attempting to grab some of his lover's cereal. His hand was swatted away and the box was removed from his reach. “Not now you idiot, and don’t steal my cereal!” Dan screeches. 

“Okay, later then.” Phil mutters, upset slightly at the loss of Dan’s sugary cereal. “Anime and cuddles ‘till then?” Phil asks with a puppy face. “Of course.” the younger brunette responds with a kiss on Phil’s nose.


End file.
